Secret Admirer
by akanecchis
Summary: Chiba Ryuunosuke itu pendiam dan tidak menonjol, tetapi ada beberapa hal dari Chiba yang menarik perhatian Karma; seperti tangan, mata, jari, dan poninya.


**Secret Admirer by Akaneiro**

 **Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

 **Genre : Frienship**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing(s) : ChibaKaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti).**

 **Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kununigaoka, seperti biasa. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga, namun Karasuma-sensei selaku guru mata pelajaran ini terlambat datang karena suatu urusan.

"Karasuma-sensei mana?"

"Kata Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei ada urusan."

Isogai sebagai pemimpin kelas yang baik dan beriman pun ambil alih.

"Ya sudah, sambil menunggu Karasuma-sensei, kita latihan sendiri-sendiri dulu saja. Ayo berbaris, kemudian kita pemanasan sambil mengayunkan pisau seperti biasa."

Semua pengikut sang ketua kelas berkata "oke" dengan nada panjang pada huruf vokal terakhir secara serempak, kemudian mulai bergerak mengatur barisan.

Kali ini, Karma tidak bolos. Melihat kepala merahnya saat latihan merupakan hal langka. Dengan satu tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, ia berbaris dibelakang Chiba. Manik _mercury_ -nya menatap kepala hitam Chiba, yang ternyata lebih tinggi daripada dia, meskipun perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak sampai satu jengkal.

"Hee... Chiba-kun, ternyata kau tinggi, ya."

Mendengar orang dibelakangnya memanggil namanya, Chiba berbalik.

"Benarkah?"

Chiba menepuk kepalanya, kemudian tangannya beralih menepuk surai lembut Karma. Membuat empunya rambut sedikit terbelalak.

"Perbedaan tinggi kita tidak terlalu jauh, kok."

Chiba membalikkan badan, sementara Karma mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk sang Ryuunosuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini, anak-anak 3E melakukan latihan yang berbeda dari yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak menggunakan pisau anti-sensei, melainkan dengan tangan kosong. Alasan kenapa latihan mereka kali ini berbeda tidak begitu jelas.

Tapi toh, tidak ada masalah dengan Karma. Semuanya sama saja baginya, tidak ada bedanya. Mau menggunakan pisau, mau dengan tangan kosong, ia pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik.

Yang berbeda kali ini hanyalah partnernya. Jika biasanya ia dipasangkan dengan Nagisa, hari ini ia dipasangkan dengan Chiba. Padahal biasanya pemuda tanpa mata didepannya ini dipasangkan dengan Sugino―laki-laki berambut biru yang biasanya menjadi partnernya malah dipasangkan dengan pemuda baseball itu. Sepertinya, mereka tukaran partner.

 _Tidak masalah, sih._ Batin Karma.

Karma pun mulai mengayunkan tangannya kearah leher Chiba, yang berhasil dihindari dengan baik oleh empunya leher. Karma bergumam "hmm" kecil, dengan seringai terlukis diwajahnya―merencanakan sesuatu.

Karma mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke perut lawannya. Chiba pun menghindar, tanpa menyadari kaki Karma yang tengah terayun kearah betisnya. Chiba jatuh dengan kepala bagian belakang menghantam tanah, Karma dengan cekatan segera menarik kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala hitamnya, disertai tindakan menahan kakinya kalau-kalau lawannya hendak menendangnya lalu kabur.

Posisi mereka persis seperti dua insan hendak _nganu_. Beberapa perempuan penganut aliran fujoshi seperti Kayano dan Okuda sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan fuwa-fuwa. Namun sepertinya tidak satupun dari mereka berdua yang menyadari posisi ambigu mereka.

"Hee, ada apa Chiba-kun? Padahal kita baru mulai, tapi kau sudah―"

Sang merah menghentikan perkataannya begitu melihat pemandangan tak biasa dibawahnya. Poni Chiba yang tersibak menampakkan dua bola mata yang _surprisingly_ indah.

Karma sempat terpukau oleh apa yang terlihat didepannya, namun lamunannya dipecahkan oleh suara berat Chiba, "...bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Ah, uh, ya... Maaf." Karma menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil berdiri.

"Aku memang tidak hebat kalau bertarung dengan tangan kosong," Chiba ikut berdiri, dan menepuk bagian-bagian di seragam olahraganya yang kotor dengan tujuan menyingkirkan debunya. "Aku mau minum dulu. Setelah itu, baru kita lanjutkan latihannya."

Karma hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

.

.

.

Sebuah peluru meluncur cepat, menembus sebuah papan berbentuk bulat dan berwarna kuning―namun tidak tepat sasaran.

Akabane Karma―empunya peluru―menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tampang... uh, stress, mungkin.

Padahal ia selalu bisa menembak secara sempurna, dengan peluru tepat mengenai bagian tengah papan kuning bergambar wajah Koro-sensei itu. Namun kali ini tembakannya meleset, pelurunya membolongi bagian atas, bukannya tengah.

Konsentrasinya hancur saat ini, terima kasih kepada kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika mata emas tuanya dan mata ungu muda Chiba bertemu.

Karma menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia membolos saja tadi.

"Ada apa, Karma? Tembakanmu meleset. Tidak biasanya."

Karma menoleh, mendapati sang-pengganggu-pikiran Chiba Ryuunosuke tengah berdiri disampingnya. Meskipun Karma tidak melihatnya namun ia tahu kedua bola mata tajam Chiba tengah menatapnya. Karma menahan tawa ketika melihat poninya ikut-ikutan menutupi mulutnya, salahkan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Tadi malam aku begadang main _game_. Sekarang jadi ngantuk, konsentrasiku menurun."

"...dasar," respon Chiba, diikuti gerakan kakinya yang menekuk―berlutut dibelakang Karma.

Kedua tangan kekar Chiba memegang pergelangan tangan Karma yang tengah memegang rifle, membuat dadanya menempel ke punggung Karma. Tangan Karma dituntun untuk menegakkan rifle itu, mengarahkan ujungnya kearah papan target di seberang mereka.

Sang rambut merah kalap luar biasa. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Chiba yang teratur di punggungnya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Aku sudah pas-kan. Coba tembak."

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Karma menekan _trigger_ -nya. Dan tepat sekali mengenai bagian tengah―diantara kedua mata dan diatas mulut yang membentuk seringai lebar itu.

Chiba berdiri, dan sebelum pergi ia berkata, "Pulang sekolah nanti, istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Karma ingin melihat manik ungu Chiba sekali lagi. Maka hari ini, berbekal sebuah gunting merah kecil, ia berniat memotong semak belukar bernama poni agar ia bisa leluasa melihat dua bongkah berlian bernama mata yang bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Semua teman-teman mereka tengah berolahraga di lapangan, sementara Chiba sedang mengambil air minumnya. Di kelas. Sendirian.

 _Chance!_ Batin Karma.

Berjalan pelan-pelan bak perampok bank, Karma mendekati Chiba. Dan tepat saat Karma berada di belakangnya, Chiba berbalik dan menarik kerahnya, mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh keatas meja dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Sama seperti saat latihan beberapa hari lalu―bedanya kali ini Chiba yang diatas.

Menyadari gunting yang dipegang si merah, "Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Ahahaha. Bukan apa-ap―"

"Jangan coba-coba..."

Bibir didekatkan kearah telinga yang memerah.

"...memotong poniku."

Karma terdiam sempurna.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Dari dulu pengen bikin ChibaKaru, baru kesampean sekarang. Dan inipun luar biasa sampah. Maafkanlah, ini hanya sekedar bentuk pelampiasan karena banyak hal angst yang terjadi dalam hidup saya(?)**_

 _ **Okay then, that's all! Akane's out~**_


End file.
